1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet mounted on a deck, and more particularly to an easy maintenance faucet that can be removed easily from a deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an easy maintenance faucet disclosed in French Patent Number FR2835005 B1 includes a fixed member 1, a valve block 2 rotatable on the fixed member 1, a valve body unit 3, and a bolt 4. The valve body unit 3 includes a bottom housing 301 covering and attached fixedly to the fixed member 1 by the bolt 4, a valve seat 302 fixed on the bottom housing 301, a connecting member 303 disposed in the valve seat 302 and co-rotatable with the valve block 2, a controlling member 304 disposed in the valve seat 302, and a lever 305 operable to activate the controlling member 304. The housing 301 can be removed easily from the fixed member 1 by removing the bolt 4 to allow for maintenance and replacement of the valve block 2 and the valve body unit 3.
However, such an easy maintenance structure cannot be applied to a sensing type automatic faucet, such as a position sensing faucet, since an electromagnetic valve, a sensor, and water seals used for waterproofing of the electromagnetic valve and the sensor are difficult to be mounted therewithin.